Má kůže plane touhou
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /PWP/ Cho Chang v Bradavické knihovně s kouzelným inkoustem.


**Originál: **My Skin Glows With Desire

**Autor: **Bridget McKennitt

**Odkaz: **asylums**(**.**)**insanejournal**(**.**)**com/hp_wankfest/47322**(**.**)**html (Závorky kolem teček vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

* * *

><p><strong>MÁ KŮŽE PLANE TOUHOU<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Ten projekt jí zabral _týdny_. Nekonečné pročítání starých i nejmodernějších knih, opatrné formulování otázek, aby některý profesor náhodou neuhodl, o co jí ve skutečnosti jde, hodiny strávené s dvojčaty Weasleyovými pozorováním, jak se vynálezy uvádí do praxe. Teprve dnes konečně dostala příležitost zjistit, jestli výsledný produkt splní její očekávání.

Cho zamávala na odcházející spolubydlící, počkala několik minut a otevřela truhlu, stojící v nohách její postele. Sáhla do ní oběma rukama, aby vylovila středně velkou skleněnou nádobku. Vytáhla zátku a přičichla k voňavé tekutině uvnitř.

Pak lahvičku odložila a pečlivě zamkla dveře ložnice – na klíč, i speciálním kouzlem. Tenhle experiment vyžadoval soukromí – zvlášť proto, že jeho součástí bylo svlékání se do naha.

Cho sebrala z nočního stolku štětec a namočila ho v lahvičce, pak začala svoji kůži zdobit ornamenty. Přejela štětcem přes jedno ňadro, potom přes druhé, zachvěla se, když ji štětinky polechtaly na bradavkách.

Malovala, dokud nespotřebovala všechen inkoust, pak několik minut počkala, než zaschne, a zase si natáhla svůj hábit. Čas na test.

Cho vyrazila do Bradavické knihovny. Cestou jí několikrát přeběhl mráz po zádech, to když se látka hábitu otřela o inkoustové linky na její kůži.

U několika krajních stolů studovala skupina Havraspárských – mávla na ně, když je míjela, ale sama měla namířeno do vzdálenějšího kouta knihovny, který se zdál pro její účely ideální. Cestou z polic namátkou popadla několik knih, aby nevypadala nápadně.

Posadila se k vyhlédnutému stolu, otevřela jednu učebnici a předstírala, že čte, ale ve skutečnosti jí písmenka tančila před očima. Na stehnech ucítila jemňounké mravenčení.

Odkašlala si a pevně sevřela okraje knihy. Brnění zesílilo a Cho si se skloněnou hlavou vychutnávala příjemné vzrušení, které se přes ni přelévalo.

Pak ale zatřásla hlavou a vytáhla ze své tašky brk a kus pergamenu. I když to nebylo to snadné, tohle je vědecký pokus, a ona musí zaznamenat všechno, co se s ní bude dít, jinak celá věc nemá žádnou cenu.

"Cho?" Cho zvedla oči. Kousek od jejího stolu stála Hermiona. "Není ti něco?"

"Vůbec ne. Můžu ti nějak pomoct?"

"Profesorka McGonagallová mi zadala nějakou práci navíc a já potřebuju jednu z tvých knížek, tak jsem doufala, že bych si ji mohla půjčit."

Nebylo jednoduché vnímat Hermionina slova, když Cho měla pocit, jako by ji po zádech a po břiše hladily neviditelné ruce. Usmála se na spolužačku a pokusila se soustředit. "Promiň, co jsi říkala?"

"Ruším tě?"

Cho zhluboka vydechla. "Tak trochu. Sna-snažím se o takový experiment. Časově náročný a velice delikátní. A nerada bych začínala zase od začátku, chápeš."

"Oh! Jasně, promiň. Stavím se později." Než se Cho zmohla na slovo, Hermiona jí na rozloučenou zamávala a vydala se zpátky k Harrymu s Ronem.

Za což jí Cho v duchu děkovala, protože hned v následujícím okamžiku neviditelné ruce a jiskření dosáhly až k jejím ňadrům.

Když zaznamenávala své pocity, ruka se jí třásla. Písmena na pergamenu jen poskakovala a Cho nezbývalo než doufat, že později po sobě všechno přečte.

Což byla její poslední souvislá myšlenka, než přízračné prsty vklouzly do ní a začaly se pohybovat tam a zpátky. Cho upustila pero a hlasitě zalapala po dechu, měla pocit, jako by celé její tělo hořelo touhou. Nohy se jí samy od sebe roztáhly a Cho si nikdy v životě nepřipadala tak nemravně. Knihovna byla plná studentů a nikdo z nich neměl tušení, co se s ní děje. Bylo to jako malé tajemství, kouzelné tajemství, které jí vyloudí úsměv na rtech, kdykoliv si na ně v budoucnu vzpomene.

Cho měla sto chutí začít se hladit po celém těle, ale na to je knihovna přece jen příliš veřejné místo. Ale ach, jak by si přála cítit na sobě dvoje ruce. Možná, že zrovna to je směr, kterým by se její další výzkum měl ubírat!

Dokázala si představit – a představovala si! – jak mne svá prsa v dlaních a tiše sakruje, že jí překáží hábit. Jak by si přála vyhrnout si ho, jen tak, aby si dosáhla mezi nohy, ale nikdo to pod stolem neviděl. Nahoře slušnost sama, dole coura.

Cho sklopila hlavu a kousla se do rtu, aby nevydala ani hlásek, který by mohl přílákat nevítanou pozornost. Její pochva byla _úplně_ mokrá, bradavky jí ztvrdly jako oblázky a inkoust ji laskal, jako by nikdy neměl přestat.

Zavrtěla se, když prsty uvnitř zrychlily. Stiskla víčka, aby nemusel vnímat nic jiného, než rozkoš, stoupající jejím tělem jako rtuť teploměru. A pak se bez varování prohnula slastnou křečí. Nepochybovala, že tentokrát jí pár stenů uniklo, ale to se holt nedá nic dělat.

Uplynulo několik minut a Cho se pomalu vydýchávala. Jakmile jednou vyvrcholila, účinky kouzelného inkoustu zmizely, což jí v dané chvíli naprosto vyhovovalo. Chopila se pera a zaznamenala svá pozorování.

Samozřejmě, jako každý správný student Havraspáru věděla, že jeden experiment není nikdy dostatečně průkazný, a věda si žádá oběti. Cho se spokojeně ušklíbla. Tenhle inkoust bude s radostí testovat znovu a znovu, dokud všechno nebude úplně dokonalé.

**KONEC**


End file.
